User blog:Mazeka369/Team of Heroes story
This story is the sequel to Mazeka's Dream, and also follows chapters of Matoro's story. Chapter 1 I woke up from my nightmare to see that I was in a Stasis Tube with tubes all around me. The part that disturbed me the most was that I was in a green liquid. I reached out to touch the side of the tube and slowly began frosting the glass. Then I kicked in the glass releasing me. I got up and patted the green ooze off me and looked around. I was in Artahka telling from my location. I was in some kind of chamber that I had been in before, just with unfriendly company. The room was in the shape of a square and the ceiling was high and the walls were dark grey with chains attached to them. This was the cave Chirox was going to kill me but Takanuva and Master Toa stopped him. Which reminded me "Wheres Matoro and Master Toa and Nui?" I looked around for my weapons but it wasn't hard to tell that my weapons weren't here. While looking around I noticed a door that had light glimmering from the creases of it. I walked toward it and pressed my hand on it testing if it was loose, and it wasn't. I took a few steps back and leaped knocking down the door with ease. To my suprize a large group of Rahkshi were in front of me with there backs facing me. I tried to silently walk back into the chamber, but somehow they heard me! They caught me unarmed and unprepared! "Oh no!" I had to do something, but what? An idea came to me that was risky, but it was my only chance. I ran back into the chamber with the rahkshi following, everything was going as planned. As the dim witted Rahkshi gathered around the entrance I ran straight toward them and slid under them. I was know out of the chamber but the Rahkshi were still a promblem. The Rahkshi turned around and hissed at me. "What do I do now?" I thought. While I was thinking one rahkshi that was more armored pushed it's way through the group and placed its self in the front of the other rahkshi. The rahkshi was black with red piercing eyes. The Rahkshi first opened up its head piece revealing its screeching Kraata, the Rahkshi then closed its head piece and hissed. It looked as if the rahkshi was taunting me. I was eager to charge into battle, but I was unarmed and I had to restrain myself. I quickly turned around though not lowering my guard looked around for something that could aid or help me in some way. I could see that I was near the coastline which wasn't far from Artahka's gate. I turned back around, and said: "The makuta who created you would have been embrassed." The rahkshi, almost as if understood what I said started running and leaping toward me. That of which I regretted a bit but no time for that I had to do something. I channeled my ice energies in my hands waiting patiently for the Rahkshi to come into my range. Now they were right in front of me, and with perfect timing I frozed all off the rahkshi in there tracts. I then took a fresh breathe of air and turned around. In my mind I said "Artahka can you help me?" I waited a moment of silence until he telepathicly answered: "It deppends on what you need help on." I was glad to hear his voice. "Can you show me where my weapons are and point me to Master Toa or one of the other team members?" "Instead I'll transport you to your nearest team member with your tools." "Thanks." I replied. On the very next second I was at the entrance of a cave. Inside the cave I could see Matoro and a Makuta that I didn't want to see again. Chapter 2 Following User:Matoro1's Latest story entry The stone walls beside me started to crack. One crack grew into an entrace letting the soul chilling Rahkshi come in. They imediately surrond Matoro's body sensing Icarax's entity. They then began charging forward seperating while still trying to keep me from Matoro's and Icarax's war over the Toa of Ice's body. I do have to say that I'm really starting to grow tired of these Rahkshi. Suddenly another wall started to crack. At first I thought it was going to be more of the dreaded Rahkshi. After a blinding light shown, the next moment Nui appeared after that side of the wall was blasted away creating a gap big enough for an entrance. I glanced a smile at him. While glancing back at Nui I noticed Jvaa and a what looked like a green and blue toa. The countless Rahkshi surrounded my company faster than I expected. It didn't matter of how many Rahkshi I downed there was too many for me to get to the toa of ice's body.The rahkshi where literally flooding in from the ceiling and the entrances of the cave we where in. The place began to be crowed and as that happened the Toa who had entered were starting to be unable to draw back the Rahkshi. While I tried to hurry over to the spiritual war going on I am intercepeted by the Sons of Makuta. I quickly block a Rahkshi staff from striking an looked up at the gap in the ceiling. I gathered my ice energies and blasted the gap in the ceiling. Ice grew in the space of the gap and no longer did the Rahkshi swarm in. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed A Rahkshi's staff swing toward me. Faster than the Rahkshi could strike I ducked while turning around and forced my ice sword into the Rahkshi's kraata container. I then chaneled my ice energies into my sword and ice started to grow and creek as it modeled around the Rahkshi's exoskeleton. The last few Rahkshi that had from the entrance that I sealed intentionally blocked me from Matoro's body. I gently pulled my blade out of the ice covered Rahkshi and kicked it toward the guarding Rahkshi. The Rahkshi's frozen half organic and protodermis suit shattered dispercening ice everywhere. Fortunately a few shards hit the Rahkshi but they still moved. I started running and wrapped my arms around my chest gathering my ice energies. The Rahkshi started positioning themself, but weren't able to escape the blast of ice spreading around them. With the Rahkshi secured in a cover of ice, I ran to Matoro's body. I had no clue of how to banish Icarax's anterdermis from the toa of ice's body. I had no clue, I thought but I couldn't even imagine or think of loosing another friend. I couldn't deceide what to do. Even if I did the risk was to high. I felt helpless while Matoro struggled to stay in his body. The surprizing fact that I noticed that all of what happened was of the matter of a few moments. Chapter 3 Matoro's body delapsed and gently rose with his eyes opening suddenly revealing red rhombuluar eyes while Matoro's right arm lifted up. I had to react, so I raised my Midak Blaster and fired hoping to settle this without an unpleasnt result. Matoro's body launched back and slide accross the ground. I paniced as the tension in the area seemed to hault. I rushed toward Matoro's body hoping I hadn't--. I leaned down toward his body studying his lifeless body. Suddenly a gasp coming from Matoro's body came with a grunt in his voice lingering with pain. I came up to his left shoulder and lifted his body off the ground up onto my right shoulder. He was staggering, he was hardly able to move without grunting in pain, and slightly confound. I tried to rush toward the opening that Nui, Jvaa, and someone else had made. I was tired and shaking. I pulled forward while I glanced at them nervously. The cave was trembling as more and more Rahkshi appeared in the shattered cave we have been imbounded into. "We have to get out here now!" I yelled out. They turned around and followed while several Rahkshi pursued us. I stumbled outside the cave from the opening and collasped to the ground with Matoro. I quickly got back up as I helped Matoro pull himself up. We turned around and saw Nui and Jvaa with their backs turned to us hurry out as the Toa like being is confronted with two Rahkshi while trying to get out of the cave. Jvaa quickly raises his sword as it ignites with fire and aims it through the cave opening at one of the Rahkshi. The being takes advantage of the other Rahkshi being flung out of his path and swiped the side of the Rahkshi before him tearing off it's arm and tearing at the Rahkshi's red canister casing. The being rushed toward us while Nui and Jvaa help pull him out of the cave. Several Rahkshi still in the cave charge toward the cave entrance. Nui blasts a beam of light at the top of the entrance causing the monuemental structure to collaspe with a haze of tan dust following in it's wake. We all glance around witnessing the event. I could see that the beach we had came from littered with wreckage was to our left and that the clear sun was bright and glaring. This day had been long so far and the excitement we felt started to ease. Then a sinister disembodied laughter started echo breaking our ease. "This is far from over." A voice calls out from nowhere. It belonged to no one else but Icarax, we could recognise his distinct voice. On the other edge of the ruble was several figuires aligned in a row that had just appeared. As the haze vanished it revealed Makuta varying in color and features with a small legion of Rahkshi barely still in our sight. Everyone raised their arms. I felt drawn to look out of the corner of my sight to my right. I noticed a being standing on top of a ravaged building in front watching over us. The sun glared and casted too much shade to catch anything else. No one else noticed this. Could this have been Artahka? I turn my attention back to the Makuta as I spot a Makuta step forward walking over the ruble that had piled into a clumped mass of pebbles and stones. I figuired that the structure must of been ancient. While the Makuta draws closer the tension between us all grows. Chapter 4 A faint breeze settled into the area and the ocean could be heard swaying back and forth softly near us. We all carefully watched tha Makuta aligned in front us as an Exo-Toa that had been destroyed on the shoreline to our left began to rise. The suit had been damaged badly when we had first initiated our frontline assualt on Artahka's beach. The grey figuire with ruined metal rigged and torn arose from the ground with sand trickeling down off the sides of it. There was a large slash on the robot's left shoulder that looked to have been created by a sword. Every Makuta that stood on the other side of rubble had their heads turned at the Exo-Toa suit as we did to watch this occurance. Finally the figuire of scrapped metal and ripped circuits was standing upright and turned to look at us. Our group of Toa all glanced back at each other, but I kept a stern look at the being. Moments ago Matoro and along with me had faced Icarax. Then I realized something that at that moment sorrowed me: Master Toa was dead. I gripped my Ice Sword harder in anger and I couldn't help to fix my sight on the ground. Out from the being a strange creaking sound of metal folding forcibly emerged. I glanced back at the meal figuire at the beach and noticed that all the damage that had been dealt to the carpace of engineering was gone and that the suit had been sculpted into a new form. The new form was narrower and taller with hands instead f the former bulkier design it had. It was a complete change, as if the very fabric of material was altered. As if the tension between my fellow heroes was wrecking enough, the dull lifeless eyes the new figure presented had lit up with a luminous red glare. Icarax had tooken that Exo-Toa suit as his new body. The presence of a few Makuta in a row before us on the other side of sedimentary had detered us from acting. "It's far from over, Toa! Far from over." Icarax declared, breaking up the silence. Then he jerked his arm out in front of him. There was a blade with two large prongs with one at the end. It had belonged to a Maxilos Robot; and had flinch in the sand twice before being lifted up and landed in the palm of Icarax's suit. He clenched the tool and lowered his arm. The Makuta before us turned to us now. I could identify: Antroz and Gorast but the rest were the silver and black and all where halfway identical. They were clones that the actual remaining Makuta had created artifically for the battle of Metru Nui. Back on Metru Nui there was a good deal of them, but they where weak and had little concept of a conscious since just had been created and placed into battle. These artifical Makuta were almost completely wiped out on Metru Nui but appearantly a few remained. Each Makuta Clone before us had one broad sword while Antroz and Gorast had more elite armour with tools that were damaged from conflict. Antroz leaped of the and traveled up into the air firing bolts of shadow energy into our group. Gorast followed Antroz's lead and fired laser beams from her eyes asserting them in different directions quickly. Danger threatened us direly as the group of Makuta came toward us. We had been faced with the last opposition of the Brotherhood of Makuta, themselves utterly as soldiers. Chapter 5 to be continued... Characters *Toa Mazeka *Toa Matoro *Toa Nui *Toa Jvaa *A Toa of Plantlife *Artakha *Icarax *A Matoran Chronicler *Several Matoran *Several Makuta *An Exo-Toa Category:Blog posts